


Dating Adam Cole Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By TVDFandom_13:
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Dating Adam Cole Would Include

  * _Going to his matches._
  * _Supporting him/his career and all his choices._
  * _Being his biggest cheerleader._
  * _Meeting Bobby, Roddy and Kyle. Becoming good friends with them._
  * _Always wearing his merch._
  * _Make out sessions._
  * _Adam also, showing you off and praising you._
  * _A lot of flirting. He is always flirting with you. using cheesy pickup lines, and other pickup lines in general._
  * _A lot of PDA._
  * _Cuddling a lot_
  * _Adam being protective over you._
  * _Being his number on baybay._
  * _A lot of pet names._
  * _Adam touching your butt a lot. Whether it’s to slap it or pinch it or grab it._
  * _Hearing Adam say “baybay” a lot,_
  * _Teasing each other a lot._
  * _Dealing with his cockiness a lot._
  * _A lot of car karaoke._
  * _Playing video games together._
  * _Adam taking you on romantic and spontaneous dates._
  * _Boasting about you._
  * _Adam being an amazing boyfriend._
  * _Exploring together._
  * _Sometimes Travelling with him._
  * _A lot of kissing and hand holding._
  * _Wearing his shirts/jumpers._
  * _Adam getting jealous easily._
  * _A lot of “I love you’s.”_
  * _Buying you gifts._
  * _Adam adoring you so much._
  * _Small arguments, that lead to makeup sex._
  * _Sex with Adam is mind blowing and kinky._
  * _A lot of sex {use protection} of course protected sex._
  * _A lot of quickies._
  * _Adam likes to tease you a lot during sex._
  * _Bringing you closer to your orgasm, then pulling away. Denying you of your orgasm._
  * _A lot of foreplay._
  * _Adam giving you oral/ fingering you._
  * _Giving Adam blowjobs._
  * _Comforting him. Vice versa, Adam comforting you._
  * _Posting about each other on socials._
  * _Comforting/being there for him when he gets seriously injured._
  * _Facetime chats._
  * _Meeting each other’s family._
  * _A lot of hugging._
  * _Dirty talk_



**Wrestler!Reader;**

  * _Adam is so proud of you._
  * _Adam watching your matched backstage. Cheering you on._
  * _When you come backstage, he will hug you. Congratulate you if you won your match or comfort you when you lose._
  * _“Good job babe.” “I’m so proud of you.” “Don’t worry, you will win next time.” or “Teach them a lesson and beat them up.”_
  * _Wearing each other’s merch._
  * _Depending on if you are a heel or face or just a babyface {let’s be honest being a heel is so much more fun} Adam will give you advice depending on which one you are._
  * _If you are a babyface/face, he will tell you “Be a good girl, follow the rules.” In a teasing voice._
  * _If it’s a heel then he will encourage you to do bad things, attack your opponents or just attack people._
  * _Trying to persuade you into joining ue. Just so you can get more opportunities. Also, so he can be at ringside at your matches. To cheer you on and well help you win._
  * _Eventually you agree, after Adam got Roddy, Kyle and Bobby to help him persuade you. With their constant persuading you finally agreed. Making them all happy. Adam would be the happiest of them all._
  * _Adam cheering you the loudest when him and the rest of the ue are ringside at our matches. Interfering when they can. Well all of the time._
  * _“Don’t you are tape out.” “Yeah kick her ass.”_
  * _Adam would not hesitate to hurt your opponents. Course he gets Roddy or Bobby or Kyle to distract the ref._
  * _Having sex in the locker rooms, or somewhere quite backstage._
  * _Getting embarrassed when Bobby or Kyle or Roddy or anyone else from the rooster walks in on Adam and you having sex or doing a sexual act._
  * _If its Bobby, Kyle and Roddy, they like to tease Adam and you._
  * _Adam really isn’t all that embarrassed._
  * _Adam boasting about you a lot._
  * _Watching Adam’s matches in awe._
  * _Course you get involved when you have too._
  * _Adam getting jealous when another wrestler from the rooster flirts with you. Which leads to jealous sex._
  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Make out sessions._
  * _Hugging each other a lot._
  * _Hand holding._
  * _Carpooling together._
  * _Travelling together + with the rest of ue._
  * _Sharing a hotel room together._
  * _Training together._
  * _Comforting each other when one of you get hurt._
  * _Comfort sex sometimes {if that’s a thing}_
  * _Play wrestling each other._
  * _Adam being a little shit and teasing you._
  * _Always supporting/encouraging each other._




End file.
